The Reviver
by Lilia0
Summary: The Reviver has many names, many titles, but very few know of them. Her seals are slowly fading away, and the whole of Konoha will soon be changed. OC and side pairings that are only hinted. Enjoy!


**The Reviver.**

**A/N: I know there are mistakes in this story, but just bear with me that I don't have a beta, and that I typed this a LONG time ago, and just now came to find it and then publish it. Sorry if the mistakes confuse you…**

**_Summary: The Reviver has many names, many titles, but only very few know of them. The seals upon her body are slowly fading, and soon everything changes for the whole of Konoha. OC and no pairings. Enjoy!_**

**_Dislcaimer" Of course I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be chased all the time by hot seme's that are after his cute little ass._**

She stood in the middle of a battleground; it was full of dead soldiers.

'I came here right after a battle, how interesting.' She thought to herself.

She bent down beside one of the dead soldiers and put her hand on his hand. He suddenly got up, he was still dead, but she used her Jutsu to revive him for five days so that he could tell the story of the battle, after that, he would fall down dead again.

"Perfect, just what I need, interference." She said looking in the direction they were going to come out of.

There came three people followed by two older people. She heard them yelling at each other, she smiled.

They suddenly stopped as they saw her, (the dead person already left) the one dressed in orange pointed at her and asked who she was, and he received a smack from the girl in the group.

She walked a few steps before a Kunai was thrown at her, she easily dodged it, and she glared at the boy in blue for throwing it at her. She was their age, yet she was not going to go easy on them if they decided to attack her, but she stopped when she saw one of the older people stop the boy who threw the Kunai from throwing another one.

She began to walk towards them again; she stopped about five yards from them.

"My name, I don't have one." She said simply.

" Everyone has a name!" The boy in orange yelled at her, she turned her attention to him, causing him to stop before he said anything else.

" I don't have a name, but I have a name that everyone calls me, for I'm known all around." She said dropping her smile a bit.

" Well what is it?" One of the older ones with a mask covering half his face asked.

" People call me 'The Reviver'." She said dropping her smile a bit more, "But I've never told anyone, except now you five this, I'm not just a reviver." She said dropping her smile altogether.

" Not only a reviver?" The girl asked.

" I'm also an Akatsuki." She said putting up a smile.

" An Akatsuki, so are you going to kill us now?" The masked one asked.

" No, I'm not, Kakashi." She said dropping her smile again, "Instead, I would like to ask Sasuke and Naruto a question, so don't butt in, Sakura." She said turning her gaze to the girl.

"How do you know our names?" Naruto asked.

" Akatsuki do a lot a research." She said simply.

" What is this question?" Kakashi asked.

" It's for Sasuke and Naruto, not for you, or the old man over there." She said nodding her head in the old man's direction.

Sasuke walked over to her, followed by a nervous Naruto, she smiled.

" So what's this question?" Sasuke asked.

" I wanted to know if both of you would let me join you? I'm tired of wandering alone, and I could teach you both a special Jutsu that only I know." She said, "and, I'll tell you what I call myself."

" We don't really know if we're allowed to just let people join our group. Ask Kakashi." Naruto said walking back over to the rest of the group, this time followed by Sasuke.

Naruto told Kakashi what her question was, and Kakashi then went over to her to answer the question.

" Why do you want to join us? Why not another group?" Kakashi asked.

" I'm tired of traveling alone, and you were the first group I saw." She said plainly.

" Fine, you may join, on one condition." Kakashi said putting out a finger.

" And what is that?" She asked.

" You tell us what we can call you." Kakashi said putting his hand down.

" You may call me Sarah." Sarah said calmly.

**Two days later, at Konoha village**

"Sarah, the Hokage wishes to see you." Iruka said.

"Ok." Sarah replied as she made her way to the Hokage's office.

She knocked then entered after hearing a 'come in' from the Hokage.

" Sarah, why don't you quit being an Akatsuki? You should know by now that we can't allow you to be here much longer, especially since the rest of your Akatsuki comrades are after Naruto." The Third Hokage said.

" I'm not going to quit being an Akatsuki, because if I quit, then there will be no Akatsuki at all, and I don't care about the nine-tails or anything else like that, and I know I can't stay for long, that's why I'm going to leave in four days." Sarah said angrily.

" What do you mean by, 'there will be no Akatsuki'?" The Hokage asked.

" As in, if I quit, then they will have no leader. I created the Akatsuki, and I hated how they acted without my authority after Orochimaru left, he's quite a kind man, to me, anyways." Sarah said sadly.

" You created the Akatsuki? But it was made before you were ever born! And you too young to be their leader!" The Hokage yelled.

" That's because I'm not 14 like you think, I've been in this body from for over 400 years, so don't even think to tell me that I didn't create the Akatsuki!" Sarah said furiously.

"4-400 years?! How?" Hokage asked anxiously.

" This, it means everlasting life, yet this second seal says eternal hatred and sadness. I have cracked this seal a bit, so I'm able to have a little happiness and caring, and that side of me is 'The Reviver'." Sarah said showing Hokage the two seals on her hands, then taking them back to her sides.

" Why do you have these on you though?" Hokage asked.

" My brother put the everlasting life seal on me before I would die, but my jealous sister put the eternal hatred and sadness on me while I slept." Sarah explained.

" Well, I guess that explains it, you may go." Hokage said waving her away.

Sarah left and went to a nearby river outside the village and sat down, and as soon as she did, she nearly screamed in surprise, but the person their hand over her mouth to prevent it.

" Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked after he had removed his hand.

" We've been worried about you." Kisame said stepping out behind a tree.

" I'm fine, I just wanted to take a break from work for a while. Don't' go after Naruto right now, ok? I would actually adore you both if you decided to go back to being good, but I don't guess you would want, eh?" Sarah said smiling slightly.

" We won't, and why is it that you want us to go back to being good so badly, you've asked us to do that many times." Itachi said sitting down beside her.

" I can tell that you don't really want to kill you brother, and Kisame, you don't really have to be bad, I think that sword of yours has gone to your mind and makes you think you can do whatever you want with it, but that sword is just a huge weakness for you. Itachi, you never killed your brother, and it wasn't because of the fact that he wasn't worth killing, it was because you love your brother, am I right?" Sarah asked looking at Itachi's face as she literally saw it soften as she talked about his brother.

" I guess that's true, but I truly doubt he would forgive me what I did, he just wants to kill me." Itachi said hardening his face again.

" I have to go somewhere, I'll be back later, ok?" Kisame said as he saw what Sarah was about to do.

" Ok." Sarah and Itachi said in unison.

Sarah turned her whole body towards Itachi and looked at his face.

"Look at me." She said to Itachi, he did so, and received a kiss on the cheek, then one on the lips, short, but nice.

" What was that for?" He asked her slightly blushing.

" It's just what you could receive from someone everyday if you turned good, I'd even kiss you everyday, only on the cheek, though, just because you did as I told you." Sarah said before hugging him.

Itachi suddenly hugged her back, but then after a few seconds, he pushed her off.

" You know I can't, everyone in the village hates me!" Itachi said before he was slapped, and hard.

" You have no idea why I am here, do you? I came here so that I could compromise with the Hokage and citizens about if they would take you back, and they've all said yes, even Sasuke, I even told them they you would quit the Akatsuki and use your special Sharingan for good, and never for evil again!" Sarah said standing up, but she was pulled right back down by Itachi.

"Sasuke, will accept me?" Itachi asked hesitantly.

"Of course, no family member would want to be alone from their own family, he's been alone for years, but now he has made some friends, and all he needs is a family, at least a brother." Sarah said putting her hand on his reddened cheek, " sorry about slapping you earlier."

" When can I go back?" Itachi asked putting his hand over her hand that is on his cheek.

" In four days, and when your brother goes to the second chunnin exam, insist that you go with him, just to make sure he's safe, you won't talk to him or anything, just make sure that he stays ok, you won't help them on any fights, unless you truly have to, especially if the person their fighting ends up being Orochimaru, but if it is him, please don't kill, ok? And don't let Orochimaru near Sasuke, Naruto, or Sakura ok? I'm not going to tell you why, but you must insist on it." Sarah said putting her hand back on her lap, causing Itachi's to come with it.

"Ok, I guess you need to get back now, before anyone thinks something happened to you, which they probably won't, but you know how people are. Bye, Sarah- Sama." Itachi said before he tried to leave, but Sarah grabbed his sleeve.

(They had both stood up by then and their backs were facing each other when she grabbed his sleeve.)

She put her arms around him and put her face in his back.

"Please, just call me what you did when you first came, not by Sarah, but by my other name, the nickname you made for me, please." She asked sadly.

" OK, Jade" Itachi said softly.

After that, he left followed by Kisame, which appeared out of nowhere, and Sarah sat back down and stared into the river. She started to silently cry.

" Now why are you so sad, is it because of that seal? It's definitely no reason to cry about." A voice asked from behind.

She quickly wiped away the tears then stood up and turned around.

" Orochimaru, how are you?" Sarah asked.

" Fine, fine, so you don't wish to be the Akatsuki leader, eh?" Orochimaru asked.

" Wha- Did you see all of that?" Sarah asked slightly blushing.

" Yes, and I was quite confused for a while on why you kissed Itachi, until I heard how you talked about how he'll be able to go back to Konoha Village, and what you said about me." Orochimaru said taking a step towards her so that he was about a foot from her now.

" Well, you heard what you heard, and that's it, whatever, I'm glad to see you, Oro-Kun." Sarah said.

" What were you crying about before I showed up?" Orochimaru asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

" No reason." She lied.

" Sarah, tell me." Orochimaru said commandingly.

" I was crying because I was happy that I could help people, and because I hate them." She said softly, " Oro-kun, I'm sorry, I tried to stop the Akatsuki from trying to kill you, I'm sorry for everything, I'm so sorry." Sarah said falling into his arms and started to cry.

Orochimaru hugged her back, " It's ok, I forgave you a long time ago, and you don't have to hold it in around me." He said softly in her hair.

" Thank you." Sarah said into his chest.

Orochimaru broke off the hug and kissed her on the forehead and said, " Now, don't breakdown while your around people, ok? They'll think your nuts, and in a way you are." Orochimaru said slightly laughing, " I have to go meet with Kabuto now, farewell." He said before disappearing, leaving Sarah alone again.

Sarah decided to go back to the Village and finish discussing the Itachi coming back issue, because she had lied to Itachi about Sasuke agreeing, she hadn't even spoken to him about it yet.

" Sasuke, I need to talk to you." Sarah said as she found him talking Kakashi.

" Ok." He said walking over.

" Sasuke, do you hate your brother?" She asked receiving a harsh glare from him.

" With all my life." He replied.

" I saw him today, we talked about you and the village. He wants you to forgive him, he's very sad right now." Sarah said casually.

" You talked to him today, where, when!?" Sasuke asked suddenly alert.

" He's already gone, he wants to come back to the village, and the Hokage has agreed to let him come back, as long as you forgive him first, he loves you, Sasuke." Sarah said looking him straight in the eyes.

:" I will never forgive him for what he did, never! I hate him!" Sasuke said angrily.

" I can tell you don't truly hate him, I can tell you don't like being alone." Sarah said sadly.

" I- how would you know that?" He asked curiously, his anger completely vanished.

" Your eyes, they say it's the gateway to your soul, and it shows emotions that not even a ninja can see, only people that have gone through worse things can see those kind of emotions in another persons eyes." Sarah said softly.

" My eyes? Worse?" Sasuke asked.

" Yes, worse things have happened to me, I saw my family killed right in front of me, then all of my friends, then my love." Sarah said sadly.

" Oh." Sasuke said in a soft whisper, " Who did it?"

" Some one you wouldn't know, but it wasn't Orochimaru, before you even think that." She said with fury in her eyes.

" Then who?" Kakashi said suddenly popping up behind Sasuke.

" Koninaruka Saiyamire (Coneen-Aruka Sai-Ya-Meer-Eh.), he was one of my teacher's, he killed them all a month after my family put the two seals on me, 400 years ago. " Saarah stated frustratedly.

" So that's what the Hokage was talking about, how you have an eternal life seal and an eternal hatred and sadness seal on both of your hands." Kakashi said thoughtfully, making Sasuke to stare at her hands to look at the seals, but he couldn't see any.

" Where are they?" Sasuke asked.

" Watch." Sarah said.

She put her hands together as if she was going to pray and said, " show me the curses of my mistakes." Then suddenly two strange markings on each of her hands appeared.

" Curses? Wow." Sasuke said staring at the seals with aw, " But wait, there's another seal, see?" Sasuke said pointing to her left wrist this time.

Sarah drew back her hands and made the seals disappear.

" What is that other seal, Sarah?" Kakashi asked looking at her nervous figure.

" It's, it's nothing, just a regular old eternal pain seal." Sarah said quickly so that they couldn't hear it as well as they wanted, but they heard every word.

" Eternal pain?" Kakashi asked grabbing her left hand before she pulled it farther away, "Who put this one on you?" He asked suddenly serious.

" I asked Orochimaru to put it on me four years ago." Sarah said plainly.

"Orochimaru? Why?" He asked.

Sarah tried to pull her hand away from him, but his grip just tightened, Sasuke automatically left as he saw it was about to get ugly.

" So that every time I killed someone, I would feel their pain! Now let go of me!" Sarah screamed, causing the people who were peeking at them to suddenly run off, scared to death.

Kakashi unwillingly let go of her hand to see the third Hokage pull Kakashi's hand off of her wrist.

" Hokage, I'm sorry, but he went to far into my personal life." Sarah said before storming off angrily, she went back to river where she saw Itachi, Kisame, and Orochimaru talking to each other.

" Hello Sarah." Orochimaru said noticing her, but he suddenly stopped himself from saying anything as he saw my face, it had a murderous look on it.

" If it wasn't for the fact that I can't stand this seal on my wrist, then I would so totally have killed that guy." Sarah said slumping up against a tree to see them looking at her with wide eyes, " What?"

" Nothing, it's just that you know you can take that seal off whenever you want to." Orochimaru said.

" I made it where I can't a year ago, Orochimaru, so no, I can't." Sarah said softening her tone slightly.

" Sarah- sensei, who is it that has upsetted you?" Kisame asked.

" Kakashi, he got way too far into my personal life for my liking, but the Hokage is dealing with him, so I guess that I'll be fine." She said, her tone back to normal.

" Sarah, I'll be able to go back to the village in four days, right?" Itachi asked.

" Yes, you will, definitely." She said looking past them at the river.

" Kisame, let's go." Itachi said with a slight smile on his lips.

" K." He said before they both disappeared, leaving Orochimaru and her alone, again.

" I'm so saddened by the fact that I have absolutely no idea how to be happy anymore, I can't keep up with this, I feel horrible, like someone is stabbing me in the chest over and over again." Sarah said putting her hand to her heart.

" It's called a broken heart." Orochimaru said.

" I know, I'm tired of living like this, I'm tired of living, everytime I smile, it hurts more and more, everytime I laugh, I feel a pain go through my body that somebody would probably feel before they died. I just want it to stop, but I can't" Sarah said taking a few steps towards Orochimaru, and Orochimaru filled in the space between them, and hugged her.

She wrapped her arms around him and put her head onto his chest and just stayed that way.

"Oro-kun, can you stay the night in my room, just to comfort me? Please?" Sarah asked.

" Sure." He replied.

" Thank you, come around 9:45, disguise yourself as a little dog, maybe an old looking one so that a little kid doesn't try to take you home, ok? Wait, I have a better Idea, why don't you just disguise yourself as it now and stay with me that whole day, then it won't seem like you a stray." Sarah said thoughtfully.

" Ok, here goes." Orochimaru said after breaking off the hug, in less then a blink of an eye, he became a black lab.

" Nice. Lets go." Sarah said walking back towards the village, with a black lab beside her, " I'm going to call you Sereth while your in this form, ok?" She said receiving a yip from the lab.

She was stopped by the patrolling ninja and they asked where she found the dog.

" He's mine, he just got lost for a while, but he found me, like he always does, so it's ok now." Sarah said scratching Sereth's ears a little.

" Prove it." One of the Ninja said.

"Ok." Sarah said, and then she walked about four yards away from the dog, " Come here, Sereth."

The dog immediately went to her.

" Does that prove it?" She asked patting the dog on the head lightly.

" It does, bye Sarah." Another one of the ninjas said with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

Sarah left and went in to the village and practically ran into her room that just happened to be all the way across town, Sereth just followed right beside her.

Once she got to her room, she made sure Sereth was in to, then she shut the door, and locked it, then put a trap on it.

Sereth transformed back into Orochimaru and went over to her and hugged her protectively.

" Oh. My. God. I can't believe it, that ninja just gave me 'that' look. God, that gives me the chills." Sarah said literally shaking in his arms.

" It's ok, if you want, I can kill him for you." Orochimaru said into her hair.

" No, it's ok, I'll be fine, just whenever he comes over tonight, make sure you don't turn into your form, make sure to stay in you dog form. I'll personally deal with him." Sarah said.

" But you know your major weakness is 'that' kind of stuff, I could at least transform into a different person, then maybe he would leave you alone." Orochimaru said.

" Ok. Just keep him away from me."

" Ok. Now let's go, I don't think that all the people in the village were very happy, especially when you ran over a few food stands. Now let's go and apologize." Orochimaru said turning back into a black lab.

Sarah then took off the trap and unlocked the door and quickly went to say sorry, and paid for the damage, and then she went back to her room, to see her door open slightly.

Sereth suddenly started to growl as she slowly went into her room, it was surprisingly clean, spotless in fact, but then she saw a note on her bed.

It read:

_If you wish to have your life back, then come to the river where I saw you with Itachi, Kisame, and Orochimaru._

_Ninja_

" My life back, it doesn't mean, no, it can't be." Sarah said rushing over to where her small jewelry chest was, the lock had been smashed away, and the trap torn off.

She quickly looked inside it, and fell to her knees to see it empty. " How, how did anyone find out about it, how?" Sarah said as she suddenly dropped the box to see her hands shaking terribly.

Sereth turned back into Orochimaru and went over to Sarah. " What was that note talking about, 'your life back'? I thought you have eternal life." Orochimaru said.

" I do, it's the key to the fourth seal I have on top of the third seal, to make it impossible to get off, it was what made the pain only come a little, if that person who took it opens the locket all the way, then I will have millions of peoples pain go through me and stay there until they close it again, but there's a way where it can never be closed, all you have to do is put it on top of the fourth seal while it's open, and boom, there goes my way of life." Sarah said angrily.

" Why in the world would you do something like that? Are you crazy?" Orochimaru said Sitting down in front of her and glared at her, but not in a bad way, in a sad way.

" I did it because I felt like I needed to." She said putting her head down.

Orochimaru suddenly slapped her across the face. " That isn't a good enough reason, and I have feeling you didn't put that fourth seal on, who did? You said you'd never lie to me, yet you are right now, tell me who put this seal on you!" Orochimaru said causing the door to her room to swing open to see the Hokage himself.

" Why is Orochimaru in here, Sarah? And why is he yelling at you?" He asked.

" He's here because I want him to, and we are trying to talk here, so go away." Sarah said getting up angrily and slamming the door in the Hokage's face.

" You wanna know who put this fourth seal on me, do you? Koninaruka Saiyamire's great-great grandson did, that's who! He put it on me while I slept about two years ago, and when he was about to do what I told you about on the pain thing, I had woken up and killed him, but right before he die, he said his son would finish the job!" Sarah said plopping down on the bed in a huff.

" Oh, that explains everything. So back there?" Orochimaru asked.

" Yes, that was his son, I never thought that he would be in the Konoha Village, much less one of their ninja." Sarah said angrily.

"Wow, you sure can say a lot in one breath, back when you were telling me about the locket and all, I mean, how can you do that?" Orochimaru asked.

" I don't have to breathe, I've learned that." She said simply, she then suddenly stood up and slowly went to the door, making sure that she wasn't making any sound, and before she opened the door, she signaled for Orochimaru to turn back into a dog, he did so.

She opened the door to see the Hokage, and Naruto.

" So there's a ninja who wishes to kill you from Konoha Village, what does he look like?" The Hokage asked.

" And what's with this locket thing, and is there another person in there?, because I swore I heard a mans voice along with yours." Naruto said as he looked behind her to see, a dog, playing chess. "What the? Why is that dog playing chess? How does it even know how to?" Naruto asked pushing past Sarah to examine the dog.

Sereth looked at Naruto, and then pointed his nose to the other side of the chessboard.

" He wants you to play." Sarah said scaring the hell out of Naruto causing him to jump up immediately, causing him to knock over the chessboard, making all the pieces scatter on the floor.

"Oops."

" Watch." Sarah said nodding her head towards Sereth, " Sereth, you know what to do."

Naruto watched in aw as the dog put the board back to its original position first, then began to put all the pieces where they were before Naruto made it fall to the ground. The dog finished and sat there, waiting for Naruto to make a turn. Naruto cautiously moved one of his pieces, and the dog looked at the board for a moment, then moved one of his.

This went on for about five minutes, then the dog beat Naruto, and Naruto cried out in frustration, " How could a dog beat me?"

" Because he's a good learner, he learns from his mistakes, just like anybody does, he's a really smart dog, and sometimes, rarely, he can even speak, though he hardly ever does." Sarah said while scratching behind Sereth ears, causing him to wag his tail.

" The dog can talk, Wow! That's so awesome, I got to see something awesome before Sasuke!" Naruto chanted while out the door to go tell Sasuke about the dog.

" So there's a ninja who wishes to give you eternal pain, but my question is, if you don't show, he opens it, how can he keep it open without that seal, and how long can it stay open without the seal?" The Hokage asked.

" It can stay open for exactly 4 minutes before shutting itself without the seal, but that's enough to scar me mentally forever, the pain will be too much to handle. Even with this eternal life seal, it still has a chance at really killing me. So I have to go." Sarah said before walking out the door, followed by a growling Sereth, he's growling at the Hokage.

The Hokage quickly shut the door of her room and went over to his office and went to think about this problem, and then he looked at all the records from 400 years ago. He found a girls picture that looked just like Sarah, but the name wasn't there, he flipped the page to see her name there, in tiny letters, the Hokage dropped the papers on his desk once he carefully read the name. 'Sarah is not her name at all, it's, it's, oh my god, I have to get her to stop right away, or she'll kill that guy, was she lying to us the whole time, or did she forget who she is?' The Hokage thought rushing to make the signal that summons two of the main ninjas from the city, suddenly, Kakashi and Gai appear in front of the Hokage's desk.

"What do you need, sir?" Gai asks.

" Go find, Sarah, bring her here, and don't make her angry, you have no idea how powerful she is, but here's an idea of how strong and powerful she is, the three Sannins put together 10 times over more stronger and powerful, that's how much I think, may be even more." Hokage says, he looks up to see Gai on the floor passed out, and Kakashi with really, really wide eyes.

" Ok, we'll go get her." Kakashi says slowly, he grabs hold of Gai's collar and drags him out.

Kakashi and Gai found Sarah about to walk out the gates with a black dog.

" Sarah!" Kakashi yelled after her.

Sarah turned around to see Kakashi and Gai; she walked up to them with her dog.

" Yes?" She asked casually.

" The Hokage wants to see you right away." Gai said before Kakashi could.

" Well, he will have to wait for a while, I have something to do, so if you excuse me." Sarah said heading back towards the gate, but her dog stayed put. Sarah stopped and called Sereth, but he wouldn't come, so she went back over to the dog, and he barked at her a few times, "What is it, Sereth?"

Sereth just barked, and then pointed his nose up and spun around once.

Sarah looked up at the rooftops and looked around, she saw the ANBU had surrounded her.

" Well, I'm still going where I need to go, and you won't stop me, it will only take a few minutes anyways, and if you want, you can even come with me." Sarah said walking through the gates, and this time Sereth followed.

Kakashi and Gai hesitated before following.

Sarah walked to the river where she usually went, and she saw Koninaruka Saiyamire's great grandson with a locket in his hand.

" Why hello, Sarah, I see that Kakashi and Gai came with you." He said smiling.

" It's not like I wanted them to, but they came anyways, so, whatever, now give me back my locket." Sarah said putting her hand out.

" And if I say no?" He asked.

" Then I'll kill you before you can even get close to opening it, so give it to me, now." She demanded.

" Do you even know who I am? I'm Koninaruka Saiyamire's great-great-great

Grandson, I know at least a little about you, and about your fourth seal." He said smirking.

" Yeah, whatever, I know who you are, so shut up and give me back my locket, or I will kill you." Sarah said angrily.

" Sarah, if you kill this guy, we will have to arrest you." Kakashi said, causing Sarah to glare at him, he gulped.

" I will do as I please, and if you dare get in my way, I'll kill you, too." Sarah said lowering her hand, and then she closed her eyes and sighed, " I guess I'll have to take it back my way." She said before she put out her right hand as if she were holding a sword.

" What are you doing?" Koninaruka's great-great-great grandson, Nemo, asked.

" Give me the locket, now." Sarah said, her eyes literally glowing red from their usual purplish color.

" No way!" Nemo said as he started to open the locket, causing Sarah to grit her teeth in pain.

" Fine, have it your way." Sarah said walking over to him here she is now about three inches away from him, she put her hand on his shoulder, and he fell down, dead. She took the locket from his hand before he fell to the ground. She turned around to see Gai passed out and Kakashi wide- eyed, again.

" How did you do that?" He asked.

Sereth went over to Sarah and nudged her leg with his nose, whining.

" I only do that when someone goes way to far with my life, it's ok Sereth, I won't do that again, at least I hope not." Sarah said getting down on her knees so she can look Sereth in the eyes at his eye level.

Sereth gazed at her with worried eyes, and Sarah gently patted his head before standing up, "I'll go see the Hokage now." Sarah said before leaving Kakashi and Gai to themselves. Sarah walked slowly to the Hokage's office, eyeing the ANBU carefully, she didn't want to be thrown out of the village, especially after she had just made peace for Itachi and the village about letting him come back. She opened the Hokage's door to his office without knocking, for she knew it wasn't necessary.

" Sarah, sit down." Hokage told her, she did, and Sereth sat down beside her.

" What do you want?" Sarah asked.

" Your name isn't really Sarah, is it?" Hokage asked while reviewing some papers on his desk that were about her.

" Nope, it's not." She said plainly, causing him to look at her surprised, he didn't think she would actually agree.

" I have your real name right here, from 400 years ago." Hokage said trying to hand her the papers, but she refused to take them.

" I'm still a little angry, I don't want them to burst into flames." She said.

" Oh, so did you end up killing that person, I noticed that you didn't come right away." Hokage said.

" Yes, I killed him, but I didn't hurt Kakashi or Gai, nor any of thoseANBU. So what do you think my real name is?" She asked casually.

" I don't think, I know. Your real name is Art, Art Sesarah Unicion (Art Se-Sarah Unee- See- un.). You total kills in the last 100 years is 763,289 people. That is a major crime, do you realize that your bounty of capturing alive is 14 billion Ryo?" Hokage asked.

" I know, and killed would only be 40 million Ryo. I don't really care, are you going to turn me in? I wouldn't care about that either, but I'm sure all the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and a lot of other people would, because then not only would the top killer be gone, but 'The Reviver' would, too. Those two reasons are the main reason why nobody has got me yet, their either too afraid of all the other killers to get me, or they want to be able to have a better possibility at having some of their soldiers returned alive, if not only for a few days." Sarah said like it was nothing.

" Do you even know how powerful you are?" Hokage asked after a long pause.

" Yes, and I can tell you only have an average opinion on it, I'd say I'm probably the most powerful person in the world, about 40 times over." Sarah said petting Sereth.

" That powerful?" Hokage asked surprised.

" Yes, how else do you think I know how to make people come back to life, if only for a short time, and have all their memory and everything, just like when they were alive? How else would I be able to just barely touch you and kill you if I wanted to? Never call me Art, call me Sarah, I don't need people to get confused with my name, since I have three." Sarah said crossing her arms casually.

" Three, what's the third one?" Hokage asked.

" Only Itachi calls me this, he calls me Jade, for when I have my rare moments of actually being happy, without the seal of hatred and sadness getting in the way, my eyes turn the color of jade." Sarah explained.

" How do you get like that?" He asked curiously.

" When I feel like I can actually be with people without them being scared of me, or when I feel like I'm truly loved. Itachi isn't scared of me, but Kisame is terrified of me, even though he knows that I try my best not to kill anyone. Orochimaru, I'm not sure if he's scared of me or not, but it doesn't matter if he does or not, I feel safe with him, so safe that I told him my one weakness, and Itachi knows it, too, so only two people know of it, and hopefully it will stay that way." Sarah said.

" Oh." Was all the Hokage said before he said that she could go, and she and Sereth rushed out of there and went to her room.

Sereth turned back into Orochimaru and caught Sarah before she passed out.

" Sarah, you know better than to start blurting out your personal life, but I guess you can't help it since this is your first time to actually be accepted into a village even if you are the Akatsuki leader." Orochimaru said to her unconscious body as he lay her down on her bed and sat down next to her. He heard someone knock on the door, and he quickly turned back into a dog and went to the door, barked twice to make it sound like that person could come in, it was Kakashi.

" Hey. Sereth." Kakashi said rubbing the dog behind his ears. Kakashi then went over to where Sarah lay, and took her hand. " Maybe this fifth seal will help her out. Sereth, do you want to know what this seal is? It's a special seal that will help her get rid of the eternal hatred and sadness seal." Kakashi explained to the dog.

Sereth barked, and tried his best to shake his head no, trying to tell Kakashi not to do that. Once Sereth realized that he wasn't going to stop, he went over to him and bit the seal in half. He shook his head no again, and this time Kakashi noticed.

" Why not, boy? I thought that she would like this." Kakashi said receiving another shake of the head from the dog. Sereth then pointed at her left wrist where the fourth seal is, though they couldn't see it, Sereth pointed at it, then went over to the game pieces of scrabble.

Sereth spelt out, _If you put a fifth seal on her, she will die, it doesn't matter if it would help her, if you don't want her to die, then I suggest you don't._

" Oh, then I guess I should go." Kakashi said receiving a nod from Sereth.

Once Kakashi closed the door, Sereth turned back into Orochimaru. Orochimaru sat back down by Sarah, and whispered in her ear, " I have always truly loved you, I never feared you." Orochimaru then jumped a bit as he heard her barely mumble, " Thank you, for everything." Before he thought she had died, but she had actually just went into a deep sleep, and she would wake up in the morning with one less seal.

Sarah woke to see Orochimaru asleep beside her; he looks so peaceful asleep. Sarah smiled, and then she gasped as her heart started to beat really fast. She summoned her seals quickly and examined them, one was missing, the eternal hatred and sadness one had disappeared. She squealed in excitement, and she woke up Orochimaru with all of her excitement.

" Oro-kun, it's gone, the seal is gone, I can be happy now!" Sarah said jumping on Orochimaru and hugged him tightly.

" Your seal, which one?" Orochimaru asked cautiously.

" The Eternal Hatred and Sadness one, it vanished!" Sarah said happily.

" Wow, Sarah, look in a mirror, you look different, look at your eyes, their green." Orochimaru said surprised.

Sarah rushed over to the mirror to indeed see that her eyes had turned green, the color of Jade. Yet something else had changed as well, she was taller; she was older, but only by a few years.

" Oh. My. God. Even my voice has changed, what age am I now, like, 17? 18?" Sarah asked examining her body, she was glad she wore baggy clothes, but now she still needed new clothes, but these would be OK for today.

" I believe that your now 18, that's what it looks like." Orochimaru stated.

" Wow! I can't believe this! Wow!" Sarah said happily.

" Your beautiful." Orochimaru whispered in her ear, causing her to blush lightly.

" Hey, Orochimaru, just because I have matured and look older, does not mean that I would go out with you or anything, I just wanna stay friends." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

" So now that you don't want me, you're going to go after Itachi?" Orochimaru asked forcefully turning her around to face him.

" No, I'm not, and I never will, he's just a friend to me as well." Sarah said grimly.

" I don't think he'll accept that when he sees how you look now, you look his age now, you know?" Orochimaru said, then added, " And around mine, too." He left after that, in his dog form so that nobody would try to kill him.

" Double wow, did he just hit on me?" Sarah asked herself, clearly confused.

Sarah decided to put her hair into a new style since it was too long for a regular bun now. She decided to put her dark green hair into pigtails that were up.

She then went to the main part of the village to buy new clothes, and was met with a big surprise, the whole Akatsuki were there, including Itachi and Kisame. She looked around to see the villagers all huddled up to each other as far away from the Akatsuki members as possible.

" What are you doing here?" She asked stepping into view.

They all looked in her direction, and all of their mouths all literally dropped open.

" S-Sarah?" Itachi asked slowly.

" Yes, Itachi, what in the hell are you doing here?" She asked walking to them, causing them al to back away a few steps, she stopped when she was about three yards away.

" What happened to you, you look… older? And what's with the hair?" Itachi responded cautiously.

" Yeah, one of the seal disappeared, so now I look like this for some reason, and what do you have against my hair?" Sarah asked angrily.

" Nothing at all." Kisame said before Itachi could respond.

" One of the seals? Which one?" Itachi asked.

" The Eternal Hatred and Sadness one." Sarah said plainly.

" Sarah- Sama, please save us from the Akatsuki!" One of the villagers said, just to shrink down lower in hiding as some of the Akatsuki members looked at him.

" It's OK, I'm their leader, why else would they shrink away from me?" Sarah said making some of the villagers gasp, and others faint, and even a few said " we were fooled!"

" Sarah, we are here on urgent business, it concerns Orochimaru." One of the Akatsuki said.

' God forbid, I nearly forgot all of their names.' " What about Orochimaru?" She asked plainly.

" We heard he is here, disguised ad an animal of some sort." Another one said.

" Yes, I know, he was a black lab, he was just visiting me for a little bit, you should be thankful of him, he helped me get rid of that seal." Sarah said glaring at them, causing them all to shrink back in fear.

" Orochimaru, you let him come in the village??" Asked Kakashi, who had appeared before her causing her to nearly scream in surprise, but she stopped herself just in time.

" Yeah, don't you remember Sereth? That was Orochimaru." Sarah said smiling at him mischievously

" That was…Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked stupidly.

" Yeah, now leave, I have some Akatsuki to deal with." Sarah said turning her head towards them with an evil look in her eye. They shivered.

" No, I want to see how you deal with your people." Kakashi said just stepping back to watch the show.

" Fine with me. Akatsuki members line up." Sarah said crossing her arms.

They hurriedly did so.

" Now that you know you have no business here, leave, Itachi I expect to see you here in two days. Akatsuki members, if you do not know by now, in two days, Itachi will officially resign from being an Akatsuki and come to live here in Konoha village, and if I here that anybody has any complaints about it, or if they don't want to accept his resigning, speak now, and if you don't speak, yet you choose to try and assassinate him, you shall all die by my hands, Once Itachi leaves the Akatsuki, he will not be bothered, or else, do not go after him like you did with Orochimaru, if you do, I will kill you, revive you, and kill you again, understood?" Sarah said, watching them getting paler by each word she said, she smiled, ' I believe I won't have a problem with them this time.' Sarah stopped smiling when she saw one of the Akatsuki step forward.

" I can't accept his resigning, Mistress." The Akatsuki member said. (Zetsu.)

" Why not?" Sarah asked slightly surprised.

" Because he has already made a blood contract that can't be broken unless the leader does it." His voice faded at each word he said as he saw my expression.

" Come here." Sarah said closing her eyes.

He did so, and Sarah put her hand on his shoulder, and as her hand barely touched him, he fell down dead. She gritted her teeth as the pain seal let her feel his pain after she killed him. " Anymore unaccepttences?" Sarah asked folding her arms.

They all shook their heads no vigorously.

" Good, now leave, you have no business here, I will return in two days, so lay low till I get back." Sarah demanded, they left right after she said that.

" Sarah, you are the Akatsuki leader?" One of the villagers asked hesitantly.

Sarah looked at the villager sadly and answered, " I'm not only the leader, but the creator of it."

" But they were created about a hundred years ago." Another said.

" I know, but I've been alive for over 400 years." Sarah said, " And I wish I never created it now, but at least I can control them." She added.

" How is that possible?" The first villager asked.

" The eternal life seal I have on me, that's how, now I'm going to go buy some new clothes, so excuse me." Sarah said before vanishing and reappearing at the clothing store that was about four blocks away. She hurriedly bought the clothes, and then rushed back to her room. She changed hastily, then sat down on her bed and began to silently cry. She got out the locket that kept the fourth, now third seal from being unbearable, she opened it all the way, and nothing happened, she summoned her seals to see it gone. The third seal is gone, and so was the second, only the first one stayed in its place.

She began to cry harder, but then she stopped and got serious, she put her hands ready to make signs, she made about two hundred, and then put her right hand to her left cheek, and put a seal on there, a special seal. It was another Eternal seal, An Eternal Bloodlust Seal; she wanted to die so badly, that she put that on her. Her eyes suddenly went from a pretty green to a mixed color of many colors, of purple, green, red, and black. She could control it, but she didn't want to kill anybody she knew, and left the village for a few hours and went to the Country of Tea, and went to a hidden village, and killed all of the adults except for the elderly, so she left the elderly and children to fend for themselves.

She went back to Konoha village and went straight to the Hokage's office, she entered without knocking, and she went up to his desk.

" Sarah, what is with that eye- color, and why do I sense a many bloodlust coming from you? Why is there writing on you cheek?" Hokage asked concerned.

" I put an Eternal Bloodlust seal on myself, I now only have two seals on me, the eternal life one, and now this one." Sarah told him.

" Eternal Bloodlust, wouldn't that make you kill everyone you see? Why aren't you trying to kill me right now?" Hokage asked standing up from his seat.

" I'm so strong that I can control it easily, but with this, if you even get close to angering me, I will kill you, I'm leaving in two days, and Itachi will be coming when I leave, I just wanted to tell you this, this seal I put on myself is so that I can kill all the rest of the Akatsuki, or maybe I'll let them live and kill whoever they come across, all except this village, I haven't made up my mind yet." Sarah said before vanishing and going to her room.

Someone knocked; she opened the door to see Sasuke.

" Sarah, my brother comes in two days right? I just-" Sasuke stopped as he noticed her eyes, " Why are your eyes that color?"

" Yes, he comes in two days, my eyes are like this because, and can't you sense it?" Sarah asked.

" Now that I think about it, I sense a lot of blood lust, is it coming from you?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

" Yes, it is coming from me, but don't worry, I'm strong enough to control, unless I get angry. I put an eternal bloodlust seal on me, see?" Sarah said pointing to the mark on her left cheek.

" Oh, why'd you put it there though?" He asked.

" Because, now I only have two seals, the eternal life on, and now this one, the others are gone. I have to have at least two to keep the first one able." Sarah explained.

" Why Bloodlust?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms as he entered her room and sat down at her table, she sat down beside him.

" I needed to, when I was crying, I had a sudden thought of bloodlust, and I just suddenly put this seal on." Sarah said.

" Crying, what for?"

" I killed one of my friends, and I was pretty close to killing them all, including the villagers and Kakashi because they were nearby." Sarah said sadly.

" OK, but that doesn't really explain a whole lot though, how were you close to killing them all?"

" When I get too angry at something, a special form of something erupts inside of me and kills, or destroys anything in its path, it happened four times so far, and if it happens again, I'm pretty sure I'll die, even with the eternal life seal. What I really want to do is put an eternal death seal on myself, but the eternal life seal will only take it off right after I put it on. " Sarah explained.

" Oh, well, I just came to thank you for making it where my brother can live here again." Sasuke said getting up to leave.

" Be sure to tell Naruto and the others about what I've done, and tell them to try their best not to get me angry, in return, I will show you a jutsu not even Orochimaru knows, but its not the Reviving Jutsu, that's a natural talent, but its something like it, definitely can't be defeated, but I'll only teach you and Naruto, ok?" Sarah said.

" OK, I will." Sasuke said before leaving.

" When will I ever be able to tell them?" Sarah asked herself as she plopped down on her bed and went to sleep.

When she woke up, she was shocked to see that she wasn't in her room. Then turned her head sharply as she heard a door open and close, she waited, ready to attack, for whoever it was, but she relaxed when she saw Naruto.

" Why am I here?" Sarah asked clearly confused.

" Some of the villagers were thinking about killing you in your sleep since you're the Akatsuki leader, but before they could I got you and most of your belongings out with my shadow clone jutsu." Naruto explained.

" Oh, thanks, but its quite impossible to kill me, remember?" Sarah said showing him the eternal life seal again.

" Yeah, I know, but even the thought of them trying to kill made me get you out of there." Naruto said while fixing up some ramen.

" Naruto, what I tell you after this is not to be repeated, OK? When I tell you, you do it." Sarah said suddenly serious, " During the third and final test of the chunnin exam, there will be someone there that uses sand to kill, he lives only to kill, but I want you to show him that he is not alone, that he doesn't have to kill for a living. Somehow get that through to him. He is called 'Gaara', OK?" Sarah asked.

" OK, but how do you know this?" Naruto answered.

" I can't tell you that, and don't let Sasuke fight him, it will turn out bad, I'm going to go, OK?" Sarah said getting up and walking to the door after fixing her hair the best she could.

" One more question, why are your eyes like that?"

" Bloodlust." Sarah said before leaving.

Sarah started to walk to her room when she heard a scream. She went over there quickly to the source of it, it was a little girl, but there was someone else, not from the village, and it looked like he was going to kidnap her. Sarah decided to just step out into view, and when she did, she was suddenly surrounded by a lot of other ninja, 'how the hell did they all get in the village with anybody noticing?'

Sarah looked forward past the ninja to see the girl struggling in his grasp, but then she was knocked out with some kind of gas that was put in her face.

" What do you plan to do with her?" Sarah asked the ninja.

" Keep her for ransom, maybe kill her." One of them said.

" Do you know who I am?" Sarah asked crossing her arms.

" Like we care."

" Oh, you should, especially since I'm 'The Reviver', yet I'm also the Akatsuki leader, you still think you shouldn't care?" Sarah asked smiling evilly at them.

" The Akatsuki leader, you? Yeah right! You're too young, and whatever the reviver is, we don't care." Another ninja said smirking.

Sarah looked forward again to see the main ninja and the girl gone, yet she could see a trace of where they headed, at least.

" Do you want me to prove it?" Sarah asked removing all the expression off her face.

" Yeah." The ninja all said in unison.

"One on one with you." Sarah said pointing to the one who denied her of being the Akatsuki's leader, he stepped forward as the other ninja backed up to watch.

" I'll go easy on you." He said.

" You better not, because if I so much as touch you, you're dead." Sarah said unfolding her arms and getting in a slight battle stance.

" Fine, I won't go easy on you." He said, and then he first tried to kick her, she just sidestepped a little to make it where he misses and makes a complete fool of himself.

" Gonna have to do better than that if you want to at least hit me." Sarah said.

He got up and tried again, and Sarah merely touched his hand and he fell down dead.

" I told you if I touch you, you're dead, anyone else not believe I'm not the Akatsuki leader, and I haven't even got to do my other skill in a while, so…" Sarah said bending down and put her hand on the now dead ninjas forehead, and he suddenly got up and began to walk towards the other ninja.

" What is this?" Sarah heard someone say from behind her, she turned around to see Kakashi.

" Well, somebody kidnapped a little girl, and when I was about to stop him, these ninja surrounded me, and I killed only one of them, so be happy." Sarah said slightly smiling.

" Sarah, even if you have an Eternal Bloodlust Seal on you, you shouldn't just kill them, you should capture them for questioning, besides, the girl is safe. The ANBU got the ninja, and it wasn't hard at all, he was quite easy to catch." Kakashi said.

" Well, it's their fault they didn't believe me when I said I'm the Akatsuki leader, and they had me prove it, so I did!" Sarah said dropping her smile.

The ninja tried to leave, but the ANBU stopped and captured them all.

" Do you want everyone to know? Being the Akatsuki leader isn't something to be proud of, it's the worst thing for a person to be!" Kakashi yelled at her.

Sarah looked at him angrily, " The only reason I'm doing it is because then you have less fucking people to worry about having to capture, they listen to me, they don't against what I say, especially if I threaten to kill them, you have less!" Sarah said angrily.

" It doesn't matter! They could be killing a whole village right now and you wouldn't know about it!" Kakashi argued.

" If you get me anymore angry, then the seal will let loose and kill you, so I'm going." Sarah said softly, and when she began to leave, the ANBU surrounded her this time.

" Sarah, come with us." One of the ANBU said.

Right when they were saying that Sarah began to pass out, she was about to fall to the ground, but one of the ANBU caught her, and then took her to the hospital to see if she was okay before they took her to the Hokage.

The medical ninja looked at her test results shocked, they couldn't believe it. They looked down to see her jolt a bit in the bed, and then they were surprised when they saw her seal on her cheek glow a bright red. Then it disappeared.

Sarah suddenly woke up, and then she looked at her hands, they were smaller than before, and to think about it, her whole body seemed smaller. She saw the medical ninja looking at her like she was a diamond or something. She got up and pushed past them to look at herself in the mirror. She saw that the bloodlust seal was gone, and that she was a little child now.

"This sucks." Sarah said in her little kid voice.

" Sarah, we need to talk to you about your test scores." One of the medical ninja said.

" What for?" She asked turning to face them.

" Well, when we checked your chakra, -"

" It had no level, you have absolutely no chakra." The medical ninja said finishing the other's sentence.

" So?" Sarah said shrugging.

" You shouldn't be able to do anything." The first one said.

" It's because of this seal, or did you forget I have it?" Sarah said revealing the eternal life seal.

Sarah then ran past the medical ninja, and when she got out of the Hospital, she saw three of the medical ninja in front of her.

" You can't leave yet, we haven't finished telling you everything." One of the medical ninja said stepping towards her.

Sarah stuck her tongue out at them and ran past them and ran to where she thought she'd be the safest, Naruto's

As Sarah knocked on the door, she saw a few of the medical ninja searching for her in the village.

Naruto opened the door to see what looked like a very young version of Sarah. She ran past him and sat down at his table, and then she let out a big sigh in relief.

" Sarah?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

" Hey, Naruto, thanks for opening the door, I was sure that those medical ninja were going to get me." Sarah said putting her head on the table.

" Why were the medical ninja going after you?" He asked.

" They think it's weird that I have absolutely no chakra, but they forgot that I have this seal, and what really sucks, is that now I have to put ANOTHER seal on myself, AGAIN!" Sarah said all in one breath.

" OK…" Naruto said nervously.

" Well thanks for letting me rest a little…HEY, Itachi should be coming today, shouldn't he? No wait, that's tomorrow." Sarah said laughing nervously a bit, and then she ran out the door towards the Hokage's house.

When Sarah went into the Hokage's office, she saw a few ANBU members, and as they turned around, she giggled. 'I wonder if they know it's me?'

" Who are you?" One of the ANBU members asked.

She giggled, "Sarah."

" Sarah, but Sarah is older, you're too young." The same ninja said.

" That's Sarah all right, she has the same mischievous glint in her eyes." The Hokage said, " But how did you become so little?"

" When the Bloodlust seal disappeared, and I can't believe you ANBU members didn't know it was me!" Sarah said in her little child voice.

" Sarah, we heard about your results, and we know why their like that, so we won't ask you about it, don't worry. And we no longer need to se you, we will await Itachi's return without you, we wish for you to leave the village within the hour." The Hokage said before dismissing her.

Sarah left and went to her room to gather her things. She finished and went to the entrance of the village. She stood there, just looking at the gate, and she began to walk away, but then she felt something like a stab in her chest, she fell to her knees and coughed, she looked down to see blood. She had coughed it up, and she couldn't stop coughing.

She looked up to see none other than Itachi a day early, and beside him was the Akatsuki clan, and Orochimaru.

She looked around to see some of the ANBU surrounding them.

She struggled to stand, but she fell to her knees again.

Orochimaru and Itachi helped her up.

" ANBU members, leave them alone, or I'll-" Sarah coughed up more blood. Sarah then passed out and awoke in the Konoha Village hospital, and what she saw was like a dream.

Orochimaru, Itachi, the Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and many others were in her room. She looked at their expressions, and when one of the Konoha villagers looked at one of her evil friends, the evil ones smiled, and so did the Konoha villagers.

She coughed.

" Sarah, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

" Why are you all here?" Sarah struggled to say.

" We were worried about you, and well, you, your dying, Sarah." Orochimaru said.

" I'm so glad that you all are here though, but most of you hardly know me, so why?" Sarah said.

" Because in a way, you helped all of us." Itachi said.

" Yeah." Sasuke added as he looked at his brother with a smile.

" We have decided to quit killing people and help Konoha out." One of the Akatsuki said, and all the others nodded their head in agreement.

" I have, too." Orochimaru said.

Sarah smiled, and as she did so, her heart slowed down, until it finally stopped. She died with a smile on her face, yet a small tear could be seen coming down her cheek.

" The seal really wore off, huh?" Sakura said with tears rolling down her face.

" Yeah, but she died with a smile, so lets be glad, OK?" Naruto said with tears also rolling down his face.

_The whole village went to her funeral, and they all accepted her friends as their own comrades. When she was being buried, there was a bright sun in the sky, and some of the clouds had formed a figure of her smiling face, everyone thought of that as a blessing, and a blessing it was. There was peace throughout the village; it was like she never left._

Everyone was happy, yet in his or her hearts they were saddened by the fact that Art Sesarah Unicion, Sarah, or Jade had died.

_Everyone's life went on, and everything was just as it should be._

_**I hope you liked this story, I wasn't sure if I would ever finish it, but I guess I did.**_

**PEACE**

**Lilia.**

**Lilia0.**

**Lilia, the uke rapist.**

**BrokenDreamer44.**_**(Used to be my old username, but I changed it to Lilia0. I sign off comments with the third name.)**_


End file.
